L'intrus
by papilliondenuit
Summary: Quelqu'un s'invite dans la demeure Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars**

Elle déteste cette sensation, ce moment où le vrai et le faux se mélangent et où elle ne sait plus vraiment où elle est.

Elle est en sueur et les draps se sont mélangés dans ses jambes .

« Ce n'est rien un cauchemar, rien de plus. »

Peu à peu son esprit s'éveille et elle reprend ces repères en fixant les motifs de la tapisserie qu'elle connaît si bien. Tout vas bien ! Elle est dans sa chambre, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, pas de raison d'avoir peur !

Pourtant une angoisse continue d' oppresser son cœur, une étrange sensation. Elle à l'impression qu'il y à quelqu'un dans sa chambre, qu'on l'observe dans son dos et ça lui glace l'échine.

Hinata respire profondément. C'est ridicule, elle n'est plus une enfant, elle n'a plus peur du noir ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Tout vas bien.

Elle doit oublier tout ça et se rendormir rapidement, il fait encore nuit, elle doit se reposer demain, elle et son équipe partent en mission.

Elle referme les yeux et reste tourné vers le mur mais l'angoisse est plus forte que la raison ou la fatigue. Il y a quelqu'un derrière elle ! Elle est parfaitement réveillée désormais et elle en ait persuadé. Il se tient là, dans le coin opposé à son lit, là où, son imposante armoire créer un petit coin d'ombre avec l'angle de la porte.

Elle le sait, elle le sent et pourtant elle n'ose rien faire. Elle reste immobile faisant semblant d'être toujours profondément endormis.

Que doit-elle faire ? Activer le Byakugan serait une bonne chose mais, elle ne peut pas, s'il ou elle remarque qu'elle est réveillée, il l'attaquera sûrement plus vite !

Elle devrait entendre qu'il s'approche ! Avec l'effet de surprise, elle pourrait, peut être, s'en sortir ou, le cas échéant, elle pourrait se mettre à crier, un garde viendra bien à son secours.

Oui, attendre paraît la meilleure solution !

L'angoisse empoigne sa gorge et son corps tremble légèrement et les minutes semblent s'allonger. En se concentrant bien, elle peut entendre l'intrus , sa respiration est calme, posée, on dirait presque il…

Hinata évacua vite cette idée stupide. Qui prendrait le risque de rentrer dans la chambre de l'héritière la mieux protégée de Konoah, pour s'endormir contre une armoire ? C'est ridicule ! Non, Une chose est sûre, il attend le moment opportun pour attaquer….

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut et se redresse sur son lit les mèches coller sur son front , la lumière a envahis la petite chambre désormais et semble avoir chasser les démons, si démons il y a eu !

Hinata soupir et fixe le coin d'ombre opposé a son lit

Il n' y a rien, évidemment !

Est-ce qu'à force d'attendre une hypothétique attaque elle s'est rendormis ? Ca n'as pas de sens, l'intrus l'aurait simplement regardé dormir puis se serait en aller sans rien faire ?? Non ! Elle a fait un mauvais rêve, réaliste certes mais simplement un rêve.

Elle avait presque réussi a s'en persuader pendant plus d'une semaine elle était rentrer dans sa chambre avec appréhension elle avait même changer ces habitudes elle sui s'endormais tous les soirs les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre au dessus de son lit pour voir les étoiles avant de s'endormir avait finalement finis par coller complètement son dos contre le mur auquel son lit était collé pour avoir un large vision du reste de sa chambre puis gagner par le sommeil elle finissais finalement par s'endormir. Fatigue de ces nuits écourtés la raison avait repris le dessus et avait finalement oublier ce cauchemars comme elle en avait oublier tant d'autre oublier jusqu'à cette nuit la cette nuit ou tout recommença cette drôle de sensation ce frisson dans le dos et l'angoisse dans sa gorge ce n'était pas un rêve il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans sa chambre aucun doute possible cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : On s'habitue à tout

En un mois, l'inconnu est revenu plus de six fois, ce qui fait qu'elle ne peut plus vraiment l'appeler ainsi. Il n'a rien fait, elle non plus. Les premières fois, elle se contentait de trembler et d'espérer qu'il repart comme la première fois et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Du coup, la jeune fille n'avait plus tellement peur. Mais elle était tout de même, plus rassurée quand elle l'entendait repartir. Pourtant, à défaut d'être courageuse, elle a été curieuse.

Elle sait plus de choses sur lui, elle a appris à analyser, à trouver des indices, à le comprendre même. Une nuit, elle avait simulé un mauvais rêve et s'était retournée, l'air de rien, dans sa direction. Sans pour autant ouvrir complètement les yeux, elle avait pu apprendre pas mal de choses. C'était un ninja, vu le chakra qu'il dégage, elle l'a compris toute suite, la première nuit même, mais elle fut réconfortée dans son idée quand, cette nuit là, la jambe de l'intrus dépassait à côté de son armoire.

D'habitude, Hinata ne parvenait qu'à percevoir une silhouette. Elle en avait conclu que l'homme, (ça aussi c'est incontestable), se tapissait complètement dans l'ombre. Mais le temps passant, il avait du lui aussi, baisser sa garde et être moins prudent. Elle avait aperçu un short ample, peut être gris ou blanc, une sacoche accrochée à sa cuisse et des chaussures semblables aux siennes. Du coup, plus aucun doute possible : C'était un ninja de Konoah !

Depuis elle a du mal à se concentrer en mission et elle dévisage chaque ninjas qu'elle croise. Elle sursaute plus facilement et rougit chaque fois qu'elle croit reconnaître une odeur mais jusqu'à là ses recherches s'étaient avères infructueuses et n'avaient réussi qu'à la rendre plus bizarre aux yeux de ses concitoyens.

Blessée de ne pas avoir le cran de chasser l'intrus et de provoquer la confrontation Hinata était bien décidée à découvrir au moins, son identité.

Au tout début, Hinata avait espéré secrètement que Naruto était derrière tout ça, mais elle connaît trop son odeur ou même son chakra pour le confondre, idem pour Kiba ou Shino.

Et puis, pourquoi un de ces coéquipiers viendrait dormir dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un ninja venait dormir dans sa chambre tout court ? Cette question, Hinata se l'ai posée souvent et elle a dégagé quelques possibilités.

« Il n'a peut-être nulle part où aller et cherche un endroit chaud pour dormir et comme elle ne le dérange pas il s'incruste ! »

Si elle suit cette hypothèse, légèrement absurde certes mais toute cette histoire ne l'ai-t-elle pas ? Bref, si elle suit ce fil de pensés, elle en vient à la conclusion que c'est soit un apprentis ninja soit un chunin. La vie à Konoah est chère c'est vrai, mais à partir du rang de Junin, le salaire permettait largement de se loger et ça, même ici !

Elle avait aussi envisagé la possibilité que c'était peut-être quelqu'un qui cherchait de la compagnie. Idée étrange pour certains, pourtant Hinata pouvait le comprendre. Quand elle avait grandi, son père l'avait installé dans un coin reclus de la demeure principale, dans un bâtiment qui ne servait habituellement qu'à la buanderie ou aux produits ménagers et plusieurs fois, elle s'était sentie isolé. Elle s'était même réfugiée souvent dans la chambre de sa petite soeur, juste pour se laisser bercer par sa respiration et s'endormir réconforté.

« Peut être l'inconnu lui aussi a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour s'endormir ,mais là aussi l'idée est stupide ! Un ninja n'a pas peur du noir ou de la solitude, c'est ridicule ! »

En tout cas tout ça ne plus durer, elle dort mal, elle passe ses nuits à surveiller le moindre geste, à être attentive à tous les bruits et même les nuits où il ne vient pas elle reste éveillée et s'attend à le voir débarquer. Une chose est sûre, faut que ça cesse.

Les missions s'affilent péniblement pour la jeune femme. Le manque d'effectif fait que son équipe est toujours sur le terrain. Ils rentrent enfin pour quelques jours et pour une fois, Hinata est contente de franchir la porte de la demeure Hyuga. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle aimerait retrouver cet endroit, mais là, elle ne rêve que d'une seule chose : rejoindre son lit douillet et oublier le sol dur de la tente et les ronflements de Kiba.

La jeune femme rejoignis ses quartiers en priant le ciel de ne croiser personne avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eue enfin rejoins, elle soupira d'aise, mais son contentement fut de courte durer : Il est là ! Et cette fois, il n'est pas tapissé dans l'ombre. Il est assis sur une chaise près de la petite table où Hinata travaille parfois. Surprise et Apeurée Hinata n'ose pas se retourner, à quoi bon le défier du regard, de toute manière, elle sait qui il est, aucun doute possible. Ces traits fins, cette allure nonchalante et ces cheveux noires,... Sasuke Uchiha est dans sa chambre ! Penché en avant, les bras croiser sur la poitrine.

La jeune ninja peut sentir ce regard sur elle et elle tremble. Qu'est-ce que fait Sasuke dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi venir dormir ici ? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus puisque la voix grave du ninja brisa le silence

- Couche toi !

Hinata sursauta une fois de plus, surprise pas l'ordre donné et par le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé. Croit-il vraiment qu'elle allait se coucher sans rien dire et le laisser dormir contre son armoire ?

-Uchiha..san... que...qu'est....

-Dort !

La jeune femme c'était, cette fois, retournée vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ce qu'elle vue à ce moment l'a déconcerta. Si son ton était dur, ses yeux eux ,étaient presque suppliants. C'était discret bien sûr, mais Hinata remarqua que ces deux pupilles noires avait perdu de leur froidure habituelle.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison, parce qu'elle l'a vu un peu décontenancé, parce qu'elle n'a jamais su dire non ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était terrorisée que Hinata rejoignis finalement son lit après avoir retiré la première couche de sa tenue, mais gardée la plupart de ses vêtements. Elle se glissa sous les draps, le coeur battant, une fois qu'elle fut installée Sasuke approcha la chaise à quelques centimètres de son lit et se réinstalla les jambes allongées devant lui, les bras toujours serrées sur la poitrine.

Hinata avait le coeur dans la gorge et les mains moites. Le voir se rapprocher, ce regard qu'elle sentait sur elle, cette odeur qu'elle peut parfaitement reconnaître désormais, tout ça lui monte à la tête. Elle passa un long moment à essayer de se calmer et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Le temps qu'elle se calme enfin, la respiration de Sasuke c'était ralenti et Hinata sentit ce regard si chaud disparaître de sa nuque. Il dort !

Epuisée et finalement rassurée qu'il ne demande rien de plus que de dormir à ses côtés Hinata finis par sombrer dans le sommeil elle aussi, bercée par la respiration de l'intrus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata sursauta et se dressa sur son lit. Le soleil pointe à peine dans le ciel. Elle frotta ses yeux pour s'habituer à la demi-obscurité et contempla enfin le reste de sa chambre. Elle est seule évidemment. Sasuke est parti, il part toujours avant qu'elle se réveille de toute manière.

Pourtant, cette fois, c'est différent, il s'est découvert. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'expliquer ?

Est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Ils ne se croisent, de toute façon, pas très souvent et puis, ils s'ignorent l'un l'autre depuis des années, alors, l'éviter ne semble pas difficile, mais que doit-elle faire ? Après tout, Sasuke n'a aucune raison de venir dormir ici ?

A peine réveillée Hinata était déjà épuisée par la gymnastique intellectuelle qu'elle se faisait subir. De toute manière, elle aurait beau retourner cette histoire cent fois dans sa tête, rien n'y fera ! Elle ne comprendra pas, c'est dans sa nature. Sasuke est froid, inaccessible, rien ne semble le toucher, rien ne l'effraie. Elle connaît ce genre de personnage, elle passe son temps avec, son père, Neji…, ils sont tous des hommes de glace incompréhensibles pour elle et Sasuke vient, lui aussi, gonfler la liste.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle n'a jamais été fascinée par le survivant du clan Uchiha. Il est joli garçon certes, elle n'est pas aveugle,elle comprend aussi, facilement l'engouement des autres filles. Mais elle, c'est différent. Sasuke est entouré d'ombre, de ténèbres et le noir l'a toujours effrayé. Comble de l'ironie, c'est dans cette aura sombre qu'elle évolue, c'est cette atmosphère qui plane sur la demeure Hyuga. C'est, d'ailleurs, pour cette raison qu'elle est attirée par le contraire, par la lumière, le soleil… C'est pour ça, que rapidement ses yeux n'ont jamais vu que Naruto et ça depuis des années. Et pourtant…

Peut être qu'elle a jugé Sasuke un peu rapidement, car ce regard, cette douceur qu'elle a lu dans ces yeux hier, cette odeur, cette chaleur réconfortante qui envahit la chambre quand il est là. Toutes ces choses, elle ne les a jamais trouvés chez un Hyuga… Elle ne l'a jamais trouvé chez personne d'ailleurs…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?? Voilà, qu'elle trouve du charme à l'homme de glace ! Elle à besoin de faire un tour, c'est sur ! S'aérer l'esprit, ne plus penser à tout ça ! Oui, faire un tour semble une bonne idée !!

Finalement pas… Elle aurait dû rester couchée ce matin, ça lui aurait empêché d'être dans cette situation délicate….

Quand elle avait quitté sa chambre ce matin, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dehors que déjà Kiba s'était précipité sur elle en baragouiner des choses étranges sur une histoire de mission, d'ordre de l'Hokage, de départ précipité, que son esprit encore embrouillé avait du mal à comprendre, mais elle avait fait comme toujours, elle l'avait suivi sans rien dire.

Elle avait eu juste le temps de récupérer son équipement. Kiba l'avait attendu dehors et ils avaient tous deux pris le chemin des Portes du village. En route, Kiba avait, de nouveau, expliqué à Hinata, pourquoi ils partaient en mission alors qu'ils étaient censés être en repos. Cette fois, la jeune fille avait écouté religieusement.

Apparemment, le mariage d'une princesse du pays du thé devait avoir lieu dans deux lunes, mais le service de sécurité du village était affaibli par une épidémie. La principauté avait donc fait appel à Konoah. Devant le délai très court, Tsunade s'était précipité sur le premier ninja qu'elle avait croisé. Kiba promenant toujours Akamaru aux aurores, il s'était vite fait embrigader comme chef de mission et avait dû, à son tour, recruter les premiers ninjas qu'il trouvait. C'est comme ça, que Hinata avait fini dans cette galère !

Hinata n'avait même pas posé la question du troisième ninja concluant peut être trop facilement que Shino serait du voyage. C'est pourquoi, la surprise faillit lui couper les jambes lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. L'air déjà impatient, les mains dans les poches et le regard au loin. L'éviter serait facile disait-elle ? ….

Dire qu'aujourd'hui elle était en repos ! Son père était absent de la maison pour la journée et même Neji était en mission, mais non, l'occasion était trop belle. Au lieu de profiter de cette aubaine voilà qu'elle avait passé la journée à marcher sous un soleil de plomb les brides de son sac lui sciant les épaules. Quand elle s'était retrouvée face à lui à la porte, elle avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. Au bout de plusieurs bégaiements, elle avait fini par réussir à le saluer, mais Sasuke n'avait rien répondu et s'était dirigé vers la forêt. En quelques minutes, ils les avaient déjà distancés de plusieurs mètres et Hinata avait passé la journée à fixer sa silhouette au loin.

Elle est épuisée. Sasuke et Kiba lui font endurer un rythme beaucoup trop soutenu. A tel point que, quand le soleil déclina enfin et que kiba proposa de s'arrêter pour dormir, elle avait pu réprimer un soupir d'aise.

Poser enfin son sac et se rafraîchir lui procurèrent un plaisir immense, immense certes, mais de courte durée.

Une fois soulagée de ces petits maux, la jeune femme avait repris conscience de la situation gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Particulièrement mal à l'aise, elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée à s'activer. La préparation du campement la mise en place du feu la préparation du repas lui ont permis d'éviter le survivant et de s'occuper l'esprit. Du coup, elle gérait plutôt bien la situation jusqu'à ce que Kiba leur propose de s'installer pour manger. La proximité du garçon son entêtement dans le silence, toutes ces choses faisaient renaître le malaise.

Comme elle le fait pour son équipe Hinata les avaient servi et Kiba s'était précipité sur son bol avec empressement, mais Sasuke lui, avait récupéré le bol du bout des doigts, sans même la remercier. Il n'avait avalé que deux ou trois cuillères. La possibilité qu'elle est complètement ratée la soupe rendit Hinata encore plus nerveuse. De plus, cette odeur, cette chaleur, elle l'a ressent de nouveau et ses mains redeviennent moites. Il est là, à quelques centimètres, ça paraît tellement surréaliste pour elle ! Mais Kiba vient bientôt la sortir de sa rêverie, il se redressa, claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses

-Bon, nous avons encore de la route demain, autant nous reposer maintenant !

Ces quelques mots plongèrent Hinata dans un état proche de la torpeur : « Se reposer », « LUI » ELLE » « UNE TENTE » !! Non, la situation est déjà assez malsaine comme ça, hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit à sentir cette odeur et à se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour comprendre ! Elle doit trouver une solution, il y va de sa santé mentale…

Mais Kiba l'a sortie une nouvelle fois de ses interrogations en reprenant

- Hinata tu prends quel coté ?

- Ano.. Kiba -kun… le ciel est clair ce soir et j'ai eu chaud toute la journée je vais m'installer dehors !

A ces mots, elle sentit le corps de Sasuke se retourner vers elle, plein d'interrogation il la fixa quelques secondes, apparemment surpris de cette initiative. Ce fût court, mais ce fut le premier regard qu'ils échangèrent de la journée. Conscient, sûrement de sa réaction, l'homme de glace s'était vite recomposé un visage et était parti sous la tente sans un mot.

-Je te laisse le feu alors, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir trop froid ?

- Non, merci Kiba-kun ça ira très bien !

- Comme tu veux ! Bonne nuit

Kiba parti, lui aussi sous la tente, suivi de près par Akamaru qui se coucha devant l'entrée. Enfin soulagée, Hinata sentit la fatigue l'a gagné de nouveau. Elle s'installa près du feu et ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, vu le noir de la nuit, quand elle s'éveilla à moitié parcourue de frisson. Le feu est presque éteint et elle n'a pas le courage de sortir de son sac de couchage pour le rallumer. Elle est gelée.

Mais bénit soit Akamaru ! Il a l'air d'avoir compris la situation de la jeune femme, car il avait quitté sa place près de la tente et s'était installé contre Hinata la réchauffant de sa fourrure. Soulager et amuser de cette attention, Hinata se rendormis rapidement le sourire aux lèvres.

Akamaru tient vraiment très chaud, mais en plus, il s'est étalé ! Sa grosse patte est posée sur la poitrine d'Hinata et l'empêche de respirer normalement. Elle à du mal à dormir dans ces conditions. Si elle continue à s'éveiller si souvent, elle n'arrivera jamais à suivre les deux garçons demain.

Encore une fois à demi consciente, l'attention d'Hinata fût vite attiré par la chaleur qui semble danser devant son visage et le bruit des braises qu'on remue. Elle ouvra les yeux et vu Sasuke, accroupis devant le feu, tentant de le faire reprendre en agitant les braises. Quand le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, Hinata referma immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas monter qu'elle était réveillée Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Aussi étrange soit-il, elle eut l'impression de le sentir sourire. Saurait-il qu'elle est réveillée ?

- On dirait bien que quelqu'un a pris ma place !

Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua un battement « Ma place » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ??

Surprise par les mots du jeune homme Hinata faillit ouvrir les yeux, mais sentant la honte la gagner de plus en plus, elle se contenta de les fermer plus fortement et de calmer le feu qui parcourait ses joues. Mon Dieu, quelle horreur !! Si elle rougit Sasuke va voir qu'elle est réveillée. Elle doit absolument se contrôler. Mais elle comprit rapidement que ses efforts étaient vains quand Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus et ce mit à rire gentiment en posant sa main sur son front

- Tu es stupide et cruelle Hyuga ….

- Stupide, parce que tu pourrais être au chaud au lieu d'être morte de froid et à demi écrasé sous ce cabot et cruelle parce que tu me prives, moi aussi, de sommeil !!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata souffre encore plus que la veille. Chaque pas est un calvaire. Le sac de couchage, trop mince, ne lui a pas épargné la dureté du sol. Du coup, aujourd'hui, ses reins sont douloureux. De plus, elle est encore épuisée. Après le départ de Sasuke, elle n'a pu se résoudre à se rendormir, les mots tournant sans cesse dans sa tête et Akamaru prenant toujours plus de place. Du coup, ce matin elle à encore plus de mal à suivre les deux autres. La chaleur semble encore plus pesante et à chaque pas la terre s'alourdit sous ses pieds, le trajet jusqu'aux portes du pays du thé lui paraît interminable.

Elle rêve de fraîcheur, d'ombre et d'un coussin moelleux…. Elle se rattache à ça pour continuer d'avancer, pour ne pas d'espérer d'arriver un jour.

Apres trois heures de marche les deux silhouettes devant-elle avaient complètement disparues et elle n'avait plus la force de faire un pas de plus sous cette chaleur. Elle a voulut s'arrêter même, tout lâcher et les laisser se débrouiller seuls pour cette mission après tout ils avaient tellement d'énergie à revendre ! Mais finalement les portes du pays son apparues éblouissante et libératrices et Hinata fut soulagée l'idée de poser son sac de se rafraîchir l'aidèrent à gravir les marches qui menaient 'à la demeure du seigneur du thé. En entrant la première chose qui la saisie fut la fraîcheur qui régnait. D'habitude, elle est plutôt mal à l'aise dans les endroits sombres mais là, elle appréciait sans modération l'ai frais qu'offrait l'obscurité du palais.

Une fois rafraîchis et remise de ses périples, Hinata s'attarda sur le palais et sur ces occupants. Le seigneur du pays avait eu une affaire urgente à régler et ne pouvait donc pas recevoir les trois ninjas immédiatement. Ont les a, alors invités à visiter le palais en attendant. Kiba, ravis, s'était précipité dans les vastes jardins avec Akamaru et Hinata fut jalouse de ce regain d'énergie. Assise dans le petit salon, la jeune femme était mal à l'aise, rester seul avec l'homme de glace était une épreuve bien trop difficile, elle aurait même préféré remarcher sous le soleil, plutôt que de devoir l'affronter. Pourtant l'aubaine était trop belle, elle pouvait peut-être enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire…. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à rassembler son courage, la tête baissée, les doigts se tortillant machinalement. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle pris une grande respiration et se lanca

- Désolé Uchi…Uchiwa san je voudrais sav….

- Plus tard Hyuga! Là j'ai besoin de récupérer. Je n'ai pas très bien dormis la nuit dernière, je te le rappelle!

-Désolé je vais…..

Hinata s'était apprêté à se lever et à quitter le petit canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés mais sasuke la retient

- Reste là !

Hinata sentis son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Les mots du jeune homme, cette odeur, et la chaleur de ces doigts encore sur son poignet lui fit perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle s'exécuta donc et repris sa place, les jambes serrés sur le canapé, elle fut bien surprise quand elle comprit pourquoi Sasuke lui avais fait cette demande. Il avait repoussé brutalement les mains que Hinata tortillait sur ses genoux pour placer sa tête à la place et s'allonger de tout son long.

Cette fois, Hinata était rouge Tomate ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains restées en suspens. Elle paniquait: "Que faire?" Plus les minutes passaient et plus la jeune femme se sentait ridicule. "Que se passerait-il si le seigneur du thé arrivait ou si kiba les surprenaient dans cette position ?? "

Immobile, Hinata n'arrivait pas facilement à se calmer. Comment trouver la situation normale ??

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur le visage fin qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air paisible, serein impression étrangère au visage de sasuke d'ordinaire. Hinata le détailla plus longuement, ces long cils d'un noir intense, son nez droit et volontaire, ces lèvres…

"Mon dieu qu'allait-elle faire ???" Elle s'est retenue au dernier moment heureusement! Inconsciemment, ses mains, dont elle ne savait que faire lorsqu'il les avait repoussés, s'étaient approchées de son visage et cherchaient apparemment à dégager une mèche de cheveux qui lui gâchait la vue. Elle s'est retenue au dernier moment, la main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une fois encore, elle ne peut plus bouger, elle a trop peur de le réveiller. "Que penserait-il, s'il voyait qu'elle essayait de le toucher ? décidément le soleil à trop tapé sur sa petite tête…."

Elle s'est encore retourné le cerveau pour rien. Il est réveillé depuis le début et il s'amuse de la scène à ses dépends. Elle le sent parce que lorsqu'elle à finalement réussis à reposer ses mains sur le canapé, il s'est mis à sourire. Un petit sourire en coin, victorieux et moqueur qui vexa Hinata au plus haut point.

Il la prend pour une imbécile! D'abord il squatte dans sa chambre, et maintenant il la prend pour un oreiller

La rage aurait bien faillit lui donner le courage de l'affronter mais elle n'eu pas à le faire, en une fraction de seconde Sasuke s'était relevé et avait repris sa place initiale sur le canapé, le regard déjà au loin. En voyant Kiba arrivée au bout du couloir, Hinata compris mieux ce revirement de situation et béni silencieusement l'homme chien de son intervention. Pourtant le malaise devient de plus en plus palpable, les longues minutes qui passèrent rendis Hinata fébrile. Elle avait beau éssayé de se concentrer sur les paroles de Kiba, son esprit était toujours tourné vers l'homme froid à ses cotés.

Epuisé de parler seul, Kiba s'était finalement tue et les trois équipiers passèrent plus d'une heure chacun emmurés dans le silence avant qu'une domestique viennent enfin les conduire au seigneur du thé.

Apres plusieurs minutes de convenances et politesse ou le seigneur remercia le village de konoah de son intervention auxquels Hinata fut la seule à répondre, leur hôte leur expliqua enfin leur mission:

La fille du seigneur devait se marier en fin de journée avec un guerrier du pays voisin en attendant le mariage et lors de la cérémonie en public la princesse était en danger car exposé à la foule. Une fois marié, il est de coutume que se soit son mari qui prenne en charge sa sécurité. En attendant c'est aux trois ninjas qu'incombaient cette tâche.


	5. Chapter 5

La mission n'était déjà pas bien passionnante, mais pour les deux garçons, elle frisait désormais le ridicule puisqu'ils se virent, par respect des conventions, écartés de la chambre de la princesse où seule Hinata put entrer.

Hinata était plutôt impatiente de voir la princesse, son père qui traitait régulièrement des affaires avec le seigneur du thé, avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir la jeune fille et lorsqu'il revenait de ses voyages, il passait le repas entier à louer le raffinement, la délicatesse et la beauté de la jeune femme.

Du coup, sans la connaître vraiment, Hinata était déjà un peu jalouse, elle qui n'arrivait à tirer de son père que des reproches et du mépris.

Pourtant en rentrant dans la pièce, Hinata n'eut pas le plaisir de la voir, puisque toutes les dames de la demeure s'affairaient autour d'elle.

Un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver dans une pièce bondé de femme en train de parler de tissus, de broderie, de fleurs,… Hinata n'osa se présenter et resta plusieurs minutes dans un coin avant qu'on l'a remarque enfin et qu'on l'emmène à la princesse.

Celle-ci était petite, plus petite qu'Hinata même, et pourtant elle était magnifique. Son père ne s'était pas trompé. De grands yeux d'un noir intense, le teint pale, les lèvres roses. La jeune fille du pays du thé portait bien son titre de princesse. Tout en elle respirait l'élégance, si bien qu'Hinata perdue vite toute contenance et se mit à bredouiller.

-Je suis hin..Hina…taa…ta Hyuga, je suis..suis.. à votre service made,… mademoiselle

La réaction qu'eut la jeune princesse devant le bredouillement d'Hinata aurait pu l'à mettre encore plus mal à l'aise si ce n'avait pas été le rire le plus ridicule qu'avait entendu la jeune ninja de toute sa vie.

Elle riait aux éclats, bruyamment, en fessant racler son nez à chaque respiration. Un rire si enfantin qu' Hinata fût tout de suite moins impressionnée par son hôte. D'ailleurs, elle l'observa minutieusement, quand elle la guida pour s'asseoir. Ses manies, ses attitudes, sa façon de parler, de servir le thé,.. C'est comme si une gamine de 8 ans c'était retrouvée dans le corps d'une jeune femme de 22 ans.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas que les attitudes d'une gamine mais aussi la conversation. Elle parlait sans arrêt, s'extasiait de tout, mimant presque à chaque fois, ses paroles. Du coup, Hinata s'en amusa et pris rapidement la jeune fille en affection. Affection qui fût réciproque, puisque la jeune princesse insista pour que « sa nouvelle amie » l'aide à se préparer, ce que Hinata accepta volontier, après tout, elle devait passer la journée ici, alors pourquoi ne pas s'occuper et puis vu ces derniers temps et toutes ses interrogations à propos de Sasuke, la légèreté et l'amusement de la jeune princesse apparaissait plutôt comme une grande bouffée d'air frais….

Les heures passèrent rapidement. On leur apporta à manger dans la chambre et en début d'après midi la jeune femme fût enfin prête. Âpreté et maquillée, elle était encore plus belle et Hinata ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci enthousiasme et plus heureuse que jamais, chercha l'approbation de ses servantes. Toutes ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur la princesse mais une veille femme se mit finalement à sangloter en répétant inlassablement « quel gâchis !! Une si gentille fille, quel gâchis !! »

Ne sachant ce qui se passait Hinata voulut aider la veille femme mais la princesse là retient, le regard plus noir.

-Laisse-la Hinata !! Vois-tu, toutes ici, pense que je fais une erreur mais c'est elles qui se trompent ! Kyo est un homme bon et il m'aime.

De toute la journée c'était la première fois que la princesse évoquait son futur époux et ces paroles était plus destiné à la veille femme que vraiment à elle du coup Hinata était perdue.

Devant les paroles sec, et le regard sévère que posa la princesse sur elle, la veille suivante s'excusa et repartie bientôt suivie par le reste des domestiques. Hinata et la princesse se retrouvèrent seules.

La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras d'Hinata et se mit à sangloter. Hinata fût surprise, mais devant les larmes de la jeune fille elle se décida à l'étreindre et à la consoler. Une fois calmée, la princesse se confia :

-Kyo est un homme froid et distant. Personne ne le connaît vraiment, pas comme moi en tout cas, je sais comment il peut être quelques fois mais avec moi il est différent ! Il est doux, attentif et je sais qu'il m'aime mais personne ne me comprend ici ! Ils pensent que je fais une erreur en épousant un guerrier pourtant cette alliance sera bénéfique pour mon pays, bénéfique pour le peuple alors pourquoi ils ne me comprennent pas ?

-Un mariage arrangé qui devient un mariage d'amour, c'est plutôt rare, laissez les se rendent compte qu'ils se sont trompés et ne vous souciez pas trop de tout ça pas aujourd'hui en tout cas !

-Tu as raison

Une nouvelle fois la jeune princesse sauta au coup d'Hinata pour l'étreindre mais cette fois elle ne pleurait plus. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, entourées de silence puis Hinata se mit à bailler bruyamment et à papillonner des yeux

- Excusez-moi princesse

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui, je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps

-Attend je sais ! Justement je voulais mettre des capucines dans mes cheveux, je reviens…

La jeune princesse s'était relevée précipitamment et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie avant qu'Hinata ne la rattrape par le poignet

-Attendez princesse ! Vous ne devez pas sortir avant la cérémonie !

-Je voulais jute aller dans le jardin, je reviens

-Ce n'est pas prudent, vous devez rester ici.

La princesse rechigna et se mit à bouder comme le font les enfants, amusée par sa moue Hinata céda

-Je vais aller vous chercher vos capucines. Restez ici

Merci Hinata, prés de la fontaine, il y à un jardin où ma mère cultivait des fleurs, tu en trouveras là-bas prend aussi trois ou quatre fleurs d'Adelaïde s'il te plait

Hinata acquiesça et sortie.

Elle fut étonnée de ne trouver que Kiba devant la porte, apparemment agacé d'attendre à rien faire les deux ninjas avait finalement décidés de se relayer. D'un coté ça arrangeait Hinata, elle n'aurait pas à croiser Sasuke, c'était déjà ça !!

Elle se dirigea vers le jardin que la princesse lui avait indiqué. Le jardin était magnifique et très vaste, il débutait avec une roserais magnifique où trônait des roses de toutes les couleurs puis par petit bosquet on trouvait des tapis de fleurs, des lis, des orchidées, et des magnolias odorant.

Cet endroit était très agréable et si elle n'était pas en mission Hinata aurait bien aimé s'y attarder ! Mais le devoir avant tout !

Hinata récupéra les fleurs de capucine mais quand elle voulut faire de même pour les fleurs d'Adélaïde elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas les reconnaître. Plus occupée à empêcher la princesse de sortir, elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à son hôte la spécificité de cette espèce.

Hinata chercha dans sa mémoire, « elle doit être blanche ! », du moins elle le croit, si le souvenir des ses cours à l'académie sur les plantes médicinales sont corrects, mais il y avait bien une dizaine de fleur blanche dans ce jardin, à coup sûr, elles ne les trouveraient pas. Elle n'allait, quand même pas, arracher chaque fleur blanche du jardin sous prétexte qu'elle ne se souvenait plus.

Hinata s'en voulait, elle aurait dû demander à la princesse, elle aurait dû plus écouter en cours, elle aurait dû apprendre à reconnaître les plantes elles sont utiles à la vie d'un ninja !!!

Décidément son père avait raison de la mépriser, elle n'est pas assez consciencieuse, pas assez…

La jeune femme serra les poings et senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de rage elle balaya quelques fleurs et s'écria

-Foutus fleur d'Adélaïde de mes…

-Hé, je ne savais pas que les hyuga pouvaient être grossière !

Hinata n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que sasuke était derrière elle. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il, toujours là dans ces moments !!! »

-Désolée Uchiwa san je me suis emportée, je suis un peu fatigué je crois …

-Ne t'excuse pas ! La colère te va bien.

A ces mots, Sasuke s'était accroupi devant elle

-Ce sont elles !, dit-il en lui tendant une fleur blanche presque argent au centre orangé. Elles sont très rares et très difficiles à cultiver.

Hinata récupéra la fleur des doigts de Sasuke et resta soufflée. « Comment pouvait-il connaître tout ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke puisse s'intéresser aux plantes ! » Sasuke reprit :

-Elles sont connues pour leurs vertus apaisantes, on dit qu'elles soulagent l'âme et font reculer les démons…

Hinata le regarda encore plus stupéfaite. Les yeux au loin, Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants comme plongé dans le passé, puis il siffla entre ses dents :

-Enfin foutaises !!….

Sasuke se releva et reparti sans un regard de plus, redevenant au passage l'homme de glace. Quand elle le vit repartir Hinata resta là quelques minutes repassant dans sa tête ces derniers instants. L'attitude de Sasuke était tant changeante mais il avait quelque chose de doux, de touchant dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent chez lui et que peu sûrement avait put constater. Bizarrement, cette idée l'a rempli de fierté. « Ce pouvait-il que comme Kyo envers la princesse, Sasuke s'adoucisse à son simple contact ? »

A cette pensée, la jeune femme sourit et repartit vers la princesse, la tête un peu moins lourde, la fleur blanche entre les doigts.

Hinata regagna rapidement le palais et la chambre de la princesse. L'après midi avançait vite et le mariage aurait bientôt lieu. Etrangement, plus l'heure approchait et plus la jeune ninja angoissait. Peut-être S'était-elle trop prise d'affection pour la petite princesse et qu'elle aussi se souciait de son sort ou peut-être, est-ce cette mission qui lui coûtais de laisser ??

-Tenez princesse

En remettant les fleurs la princesse s'inclina

-Le jardin est magnifique, dit Hinata en cherchant le visage de son hôte, vous devez y passer du temps ?

Le princesse se releva et l'interrogea du regard. Il était plutôt rare qu'une femme de son rang s'occupe des travaux de jardinage, comment Hinata pouvait-elle savoir que depuis des années c'est elle qui prend soin de ce jardin ?

En comprenant l'interrogation de la jeune princesse, Hinata lui pris les mains et lui ouvrit les doigts pour dégager ses paumes

-J'ai remarquée vos égratignures sur vos mains

La princesse sourit à cette observation, elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se mit à parler avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude et plus lentement comme si elle cherchait ses mots qui, d'habitude, coulait chez elle comme un flot interrompu.

-Ma mère aussi avait ces mains, je me souviens, elles étaient rappeuses et je n'aimais pas qu'elle me tienne la main …. Elle est morte tu sais, j'étais petite, je me souviens pas de tout mais presque tout mes souvenirs s'ont dans ce jardin. Elle disait que la nature nous apportait une réponse à tout et que celui qui l'aimait et la protégeait de pouvait pas être complètement malheureux. Alors, je n'ai pas eu à cœur de l'abandonner, ni de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper

- Je suis désolée..pour votre mére, bredouilla Hinata en penchant la tête.

-Pas moi

-Pardon !?

-Elle est heureuse maintenant. Elle à tellement souffert, cette maladie ne lui laissait plus de repris, désormais elle ne souffre plus. Alors je suis heureuse.

Pour appuyer ces paroles la princesse se remit à sourire et ses yeux à pétillées comme ceux des enfants.

En la regardant, Hinata se senti émue et honteuse. Honteuse car, elle même n'avait jamais pensé à la souffrance de sa mère, au faite qu'elle était désormais soulagée. Depuis toute ces années, son souvenir ne faisait que lui rappeler l'absence, elle ne pensait égoïstement qu'à sa propre douleur, au manque qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, au niveau de l'amour, qu'elle défend avec hargne et son attitude face à la mort de sa mère, la princesse faisait une femme bien plus mure qu'elle….

Les dernières heures s'écoulèrent avec légèreté et l'heure de la cérémonie eu lieu. Hinata rencontra Kyo et il lui parut froid et antipathique mais elle regarda attendri l'affection qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune princesse.

Tout se passa sans encombre, aucun trouble-fête. Kiba et Sasuke penserent sûrement que cette mission était une sacré perte de temps mais Hinata elle, se sentit remplis.

elle quitta la princesse d'une dernière étreinte et s'éloigna a contre cœur avant de partir la princesse la retenait et lui remit un petit sachet avec quelques graines

-Ce sont les fleurs d'adelaïde, on dit qu'elle apaise le cœur et chasse les démons, fais les infuser et tu devrais dormir comme un bébé !

Hinata lui sourit pour la remercier et laissa finalement la princesse repartir avec son cortège.

L'heure du départ approchait pour les trois ninja qui avait déjà rassemblés leurs affaires. Il restait quelques heures avant que le soleil décline, autant en profiter pour avancer vers konoah !

Mais le seigneur du thé les retiens, sa fille avait insisté pour qu'on prépare une chambre pour chacun des membres de l'équipe. Kiba et Sasuke furent un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux mais Hinata elle, apprécia pleinement le geste de la princesse.

Devant l'insistance du seigneur, ils acceptèrent et les domestiques les conduisirent à leurs chambres. Elles se trouvaient toutes les trois au deuxième étage, un étage en dessous de la chambre de la princesse où Hinata avait passé la journée et étaient particulièrement différentes. Des meubles occidentaux, des lits à baldaquin et des tapis aux couleurs flamboyantes donnait aux chambres une allure de château. Hinata eu vraiment le sentiment de se trouver dans un autre monde et Kiba poussa un cri d'engouement. Ils se préparèrent tout trois pour le dîné qui fut court tant la fatigue les gagnaient. Sasuke resta silencieux comme toujours.

A la fin du repas tous regagnèrent leur chambre, tous sauf la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le jardin et y passa un bon moment. Allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, elle appréciait ce moment, ce moment magique ou aucune angoisse, aucune interrogations ne vennaient la malmener.

Quand l'air se rafraîchi, Hinata rejoignis la demeure. Au moment de renter, elle senti le petit sachet que lui avait remis la princesse avant son départ, elle sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois son infusion terminé, Hinata se délecta de l'odeur sucré qui s'en dégageait mais elle se mit a réfléchir « Apres tout, elle ne souffrait pas vraiment d'insomnies, elle dormirait surement bien d'ailleurs si sasuke ne venait pas la réveiller. A bien y réfléchir ce n'est pas elle qui a besoin de chasser les démons…. »

Hinata grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage rapidement, la tasse fumante dans la main. Elle devait faire vite avant de trop penser, avant de se rendre compte de se qu'elle allait faire, avant de faire machine arrière…

Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée, elle toqua à la porte de Sasuke avec tout autant de motivation mais une fois qu'il eu ouvert la porte, torse nue son seul short ample sur le corps, elle perdit ses moyens et sa belle détermination dégoulina sur le plancher

-Ano,, Uchiwa uchiwa-san c'est pour vous, pour dormir, ce sont…. ce sont des fleurs d'Adélaïde. Tenez !

Hinata s'inclina et lui remis la tasse, son teint prenant de plus en plus un ton rougeâtre surpris de cette intervention Sasuke souris et pris finalement la tasse une fois dégagée Hinata se précipita dans sa chambre et finit enfin par se calmer !

Elle s'est endormis tout de suite, elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'apprécier le moelleux de l'oreiller qu'elle a plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il fait nuit noire désormais « mais pourquoi c'est-elle réveillé ? »

Il est là, à coté de son lit. Elle n'a pas peur elle est surprise c'est tout mais trop endormis pour bredouiller cette fois

-Uchiwa-san la tisane n'a pas marché alors ??

Sasuke releva les draps qui couvraient la jeune fille et s'installa sur elle, les bras entourant son visage.

- Chasser les démons et reposer l'âme, hein??? Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est toi ma fleur d'Adélaïde petite hyuga.

Il resta en suspens quelques secondes et regarda amusé les joues écarlates que prenait Hinata. Son cœur et le sien semblaient vouloir exploser, il la regarda une fois encore et se concentra sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que finalement il brise les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, pour chercher son approbation, comme Hinata ne fessait rien pour le repousser il approfondi le baiser et Hinata ne sentit plus que l'odeur épicé de son corps, la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, et le goût sucré de la fleur d'Adélaïde sur ses lèvres.


End file.
